


Long Distance - Wonho Timestamp

by Mellifluusascian



Series: Oneshots, Timestamps, Imagines, etc. [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellifluusascian/pseuds/Mellifluusascian
Series: Oneshots, Timestamps, Imagines, etc. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803082
Kudos: 3





	Long Distance - Wonho Timestamp

[01:12 AM]

It was so hard to sleep without him by your side. You wondered if he was okay, if he had eaten and if he was properly taking care of himself. Tonight it was just too hard.

You laid curled up on your side, phone pressed to your ear and bottom lip caught between your teeth as you listened to the ringing. The ringing ceased and a wave of relief washed over you when you heard his voice.

_ “Baby? What are you doing up so late, my love?” _

You couldn’t help the tears that rolled down your face and onto the pillow as you took a shaky breath.

_ “I miss you. I couldn’t stop thinking about you, couldn’t sleep… I needed to hear your voice…” _

You spoke softly into the voice and he could hear the sadness in it — it broke his heart. He felt a pull at his own heartstrings, having to stop himself from tearing up as well. 

_ “I know baby, I miss you too. But this is for the best, remember? I wasn’t going to let you stay here and give up your dream. And it’s only temporary…” _

_ “But I can’t sleep. I’m always thinking about you. I can’t focus. I wanna go back…” _

_ “No. You’re gonna stay there and finish school and then you can come back home.” _

The tears flowed and you choked back a sob.

_ “What if you don’t want me by then…?” _

At that moment he felt his heart break. How could you not know that his love for you was unwavering? It was hard for him too, but he wouldn’t crack.

_ “I’m counting down the days until you come back. I’ll be waiting for you until I have you in my arms again. It hurts me too, not being able to hold you and kiss you and just love on you. I miss my baby. But we have to be strong, can you do that for me?” _

You nodded, fully aware that he couldn’t see you. You tried to get yourself together, taking another shaky breath as you nodded again and finally responded.

_ “I’ll be strong.” _

_ “Good. Now you need to go to sleep, my love. You’ll have to work hard tomorrow so we can be together sooner.” _

You whisper out a soft “Okay” before relaxing your body a bit, pulling the blanket over your body, and taking a minute to calm yourself down. 

_ “Can we stay on the phone until I fall asleep? You don’t have to say anything I just… I wanna know that you’re there…” _

_ “I’m here baby.” _


End file.
